


No One Will Believe You (but maybe they should)

by kanekicure



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Past Abuse, Social Media, andew and neil get outed because andrew was bored, andrew is a shit disturber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekicure/pseuds/kanekicure
Summary: It was just her, Neil Josten, Andrew Minyard and an old man working the checkout in the store. Her heart hammered against her chest and only picked up when Andrew turned to fully face Neil and murmured something back to him, his lips pulling into something like a smirk and she watched Neil roll his eyes but a small smile tugged at his lips too and suddenly Andrew Minyard was leaning forward and then kissed him.Holy fucking shit Andrew Minyard was kissing Neil Josten.The bag of chips hit the floor again, startling the two (or at least Neil) from each other, but this time when Andrew turned to face her, his eyes were dancing with something that looked suspiciously like amusement.Then he smiles and Susie's heart stops because Andrew Minyard never smiles and his eyes aren’t vicious but he opens his mouth to speak and it all comes to a crashing halt.“No one will believe you.” He says, before grabbing his bags from the counter and grabbing Neil’s hand and promptly walking out of the store without another word.-or all it takes is one Super-fan, one bored Andrew and one tired Neil to finally come out to the world.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 61
Kudos: 629





	No One Will Believe You (but maybe they should)

**Author's Note:**

> so my girlfriend and I were joking around about this and I wrote it out of spite. sorry if Neil is slightly OC, I've always imagined he grows more caring over time since he's shown in the books to care more throughout time. susie's name was a joke too but I stuck with it, as with Allen's lmao. also feel free to treat this as a self insert fic? because I didn't put the descriptions of the og characters on purpose lol.

It was just supposed to be another day for Susie Bennett. Another day in a line of many others, but it turned out to be the day when her life completely changed, for the better? Or worse? Frankly, Susie still isn’t sure to this day.

It was late, the sun long since set and the air was nippy enough to warrant a jacket. She shrugged it on before reaching for her keys for the new Honda sitting outside, turning sixteen had surprising benefits, including the ability to drive to a nearby gas station at 9:00pm, without the lingering fear of getting mugged or worse. 

What she hadn’t counted on was two of the world’s most famous Exy player’s to be there as well. But hey, it’s a small world and Susie happened to have next to the worst luck when it came to anything. Susie did enjoy Exy, really, she watched it alongside her older brother who was a junkie at heart. But deep down Susie knew she only watched it for the boys - and sometimes the girls- because some of them were just… nice to look at. 

She was currently obsessed with Neil Josten. 

Her brother had introduced her to him when he was 12 and she was 8, his eyes as wide as saucers as he pointed at his phone screen frantically. 

_“You’re never gonna believe this mom! Susie! That collage Exy player who called the Raven’s shit on live TV is the son of that Butcher dude in Baltimore. How cool is that?”_

_In her Mom’s defence she pulled a disapproving frown, “Allen, I don’t think that’s something to be celebrated. That man is a very bad man, you shouldn’t be happy that someone else has suffered at his hands.”_

_Allen had nodded but ignored their mother when he showed her photos that night._

_“Look, they caught the bus at the motel where Neil showed up after the attack. Apparently he has some nasty scars.”_

Susie was eight, so she didn’t really get it. But as she grew, and as her brother followed the developing stars, Susie was prone to find herself watching the games alongside him. Allen had found a passion for goalkeepers as he began actually investing time into the sport, his eyes were all for Andrew Minyard. But Susie, Susie, well, she was a sucker for bad boys with blue eyes. 

-

With a sigh Susie pulled her keys out of the ignition and moved to head into the store. Maybe if she was more of an avid fan she would have noticed the sleek black car parked beside her own. 

She immediately moved to the chip section, pressing a thoughtful finger to her lips she scanned her options when a deep voice muttered a quick ‘pardon’ and Susie’s life changed. 

Susie turned to say a quick apology but when her eyes landed on the figure behind her; the words died on her tongue and she found herself facing Neil Josten himself. 

He was wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled up, as if that could hide who he really was but; no one in pro Exy had as unique features as Neil Josten did. His eyes were even more blue in person which was the first thing she had realized, her body freezing up in shock, his hair was redder, shaggy and falling over his face. His scars when more visible under the blaring white light of the gas station, the cruel marks slashing across his cheek and the long since healed burnt skin wrinkled just under his eye. 

He was also shorter than she expected. 

Her mouth was dry, the bag of chips that she had grabbed fell to the floor and Neil winced. 

“You- you- you’re, I- what the-” She realized a moment too late she was pointing an accusing finger at him. Dropping it quickly she at least had the courtesy to look embarrassed. “What is happening.” 

Neil quickly fished up the chips from the floor before handing them to her, “You dropped these.” He said quickly as she numbly took them from his hands, her eyes lingering on the scars along his knuckles as he pulled away. 

“Right, sorry. This is embarrassing.” Susie started, feeling her cheeks flare red that only darkened when Neil simply raised an eyebrow to the comment. “I’m sorry, really sorry, my brother and I are just huge fans. We’ve totally watched all of your games since you played for the Foxes. Well me more so for you, he’s a goalie so he is, like, obsessed with, Killian Dante and Andrew Minyard but Andrew was on the Foxes too so like you know that works aha.” She waved her hand dismissively before panic seized her at the words, article headlines about the infamous rivalry slapped across her mind at rapid speeds. “Which is probably awkward bringing him up because you two like hate each other and now I’m even more embarrassed. Wow I’m going to shut up now.”

Before Susie could drown herself in her embarrassment and slam her head into the nearest shelf another voice trailed down the aisle. 

“Well I hate him more so it would be more awkward if you were talking to me.” The flat voice said behind her and Susie whirled around to find Andrew Minyard himself stalking up the chip section with a blank look to his features and an arm full of cat food and gummies. It was completed with a bucket of ice cream balancing on top. 

_Oh._

Instantly Neil tensed beside Susie who took a stumbling step backwards. 

“ _Andrew._ ” Neil hissed, glaring at the goalkeeper who gave him a shrug before dropping half of his things into the striker’s arms. 

“At least fucking help me carry this shit. And you’re paying this time.” He snapped before his lidded gaze slipped onto Susie who stood frozen under the intense look. “Who’s this?”

Susie blinked when Neil gave him a desperate look as if begging for him to shut up before she found her voice again, “Susie Bennett!” She squeaked before sticking her hand out as if seeking a handshake but quickly dropped it when Andrew didn’t even bother looking down at it.

“Right.” He drawled before turning on his heels and marching past Neil and headed for the check out, “Come on, _babe_.”

For the second time since this encounter Neil also froze beside Susie, his face turning as red as Susie’s own. 

“Sorry about that.” He tried to say weakly before continuing under his breath with a gritted, “what the fuck. What the actual fuck Andrew I swear to fucking god-” 

His voice trailed away as Neil made his way back over to the blonde and added to his things at the check out. From what it appeared, Neil was talking quickly and furiously in something that sounded vaguely like Russian but Andrew only shrugged; staring at him until Neil sighed and pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

Susie was frozen, standing still with a bag of chips clinging in her hands. This had to be a joke, right? Or she accidentally took drugs. Or something - there had to be something right? She whipped around quickly looking for a camera or a laughing person in the corner but came up with nothing. 

It was just her, Neil Josten, Andrew Minyard and an old man working the checkout in the store. Her heart hammered against her chest and only picked up when Andrew turned to fully face Neil and murmured something back to him, his lips pulling into something like a smirk and she watched Neil’s roll his eyes but a small smile tugged at his lips too and suddenly Andrew Minyard was leaning forward and then kissed him.

\- his lips were on Neil Josten’s fucking lips and the cashier wasn’t looking and-

Holy fuck Andrew Minyward was kissing Neil Josten. 

The bag of chips hit the floor again, startling the two (or at least Neil) from each other, but this time when Andrew turned to face her, his eyes were dancing with something that looked suspiciously like amusement.

Then he smiles and Susie heart stops because Andrew Minyard never smiles and his eyes aren’t vicious but he opens his mouth to speak and it all comes to crashing halt. 

“No one will believe you.” He says, before grabbing his bags from the counter and grabbing Neil’s hand and promptly walking out of the store without another word.

Susie stood still, her heart hammering against her chest as she felt her jaw grow slack, staring at the place they had gone. She was content to stay there for an eternity until she had mentally worked out what had happened; until a gruff voice broke her from her shock.

“You buying those love?” She blinks, looking over to the cashier who smiles and Susie’s heart skips a beat. 

“Yes! Yes I totally am! But Sir, those men, just now, you saw that too right.” She says quickly, jabbing her finger in the general direction of the doors where they were last seen. “Please tell me you saw that when they were checking out.”

The cashier blinks at her, “The boys?” He asks before his face lights up, “Oh yes! Seems like good friends if you ask me, why? Do you know them?”

Susie tried really hard not to cry, “You don’t?” She asks weakly and the man shakes his head.

“Sorry love! First I’ve seen them in my store.” 

Susie swallows hard, biting her bottom lip and drops her head in her hands. Her mind was racing and she couldn’t get the image out of her head. Were they really? Was it true? How could that possibly be true? Did it just happen? Were they just fucking with her?

No, they couldn’t have been. They seem to be too comfortable around each other for that to just be an act. A click of the cashier’s tongue caused her head to whip up and he gave her a sympathetic look.

“You like one of those boys?” He asks softly, “they do seem a little old for you, doll.” 

Susie sighs, “No, they uh- they are just famous, sorta.” She shrugs before placing the chips onto the counter and grudgingly reaches for her wallet to pay.

“Why don’t you ask for an autograph than?” He says as he scans the bag and gives her an odd look when Susie inhales a sharp breath.

“Autograph…” Susie’s mind stilled, “Oh a fucking autograph!” 

She was turning on her heels before she knew it and was bolting out for the store doors, slamming into them with her body as she peels out into the parking lot. _Come on, come on, come on_ , she begs as she runs to where her car is parked and finds nothing but her sad Honda in place. 

Susie simply drops to her knees and curses into the chilly night air. 

-

Neil turns to glare at Andrew who is driving the car more recklessly than usual, but it’s not because he’s angry - it’s because he’s _amused._ If anything, it vaguely reminds Neil of when Andrew was maniac on his drugs when they first met.

“That was sorta fucked up Andrew.” Neil says finally, his thoughts have been weighing on him since the gas station and usually he wouldn’t have cared. He could never beat Andrew’s level of apathy at times, but he wasn’t far behind in comparison. But year after year spent not running for his life has surprisingly begun adding a conscience alongside the small knot of guilt twisting in his gut when he knows he has caused another problem for some else. “She’s gonna freak out or something.”

Andrew gives him a slight glance over at that, tapping his fingers absently on the steering wheel. “You’re the one who wanted to come out soon.” Andrew says as if that answers the question to anything. Neil makes a noise of disagreement. 

“Like normal people Andrew! A press conference, a tweet! An instagram photo! Not to a single fan who no one is going to believe!”

Andrew gives him a look, “You act like I care.” 

Neil huffs and crosses his arms when Andrew continues, “Besides, you said yes to me kissing you if I remember correctly.” 

Chewing on his bottom lip in frustration he rolled his eyes as he tried to keep his good PR face on before it finally started to crack, “Alright. Fine, it was a little funny.” He grumbles and doesn’t miss the faint quirk to the goalkeeper’s lips at that. “But it doesn’t stop it from being a little messed up. She looked young.”

“Your point?” 

“My _point,_ Andrew, is we should at least treat our younger fans with a shred of respect and understand we have an influence on how they feel.” Neil grimaced as soon as the words left his mouth, sounding awfully similar to Kevin than he would have liked.

Andrew said nothing as he pressed down on his turning signal and rolled his eyes, “Stop over thinking Neil, you're giving me a headache.” 

Neil finally gave up on trying to talk to Andrew and fell back onto his seat with a sigh of defeat. His eyes flicking out the window as he tried to think of a way to make up for this, or if he even would have too. Chances are, nothing would come of this, and everything would be swept under the rug and he would forget about it by tomorrow. So what? One fan knew they were together, it would give her a good story. As he ran over the scene in his mind he dismissed the cashier of being a concern but something else brought pause to Neil’s thoughts; his eyes sweeping over to the blonde next to him and he felt something like a smirk beginning to pull at his lips. 

“Hey, Drew.” He started and Andrew shot him a glare for talking again but motioned for him to continue and Neil’s smirk grew larger against his will.

“What was with the whole calling me babe thing?” 

Andrew responded by pausing, the only sign of emotions he showed was the slight twitch to his eye before he reached his hand over with a twist to the volume on the radio, blaring out any other words Neil could say. 

-

“Susie, are you okay?” Allen, now twenty and still very much up Exy’s ass, stood over top of Susie - eyebrows knitted together in concern as he placed a hand to her forehead, “You feel fine.” He mutters before turning to sit her down on the bed. 

“Allen please, you gotta believe me. I saw them, I swear to god.” She gasps, taking the glass of water he offers her, “I saw them and I forgot to ask for a fucking picture, even an autograph!” 

Her brother pressed his lips together in a thin, unamused line, “You sure it was Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard… together? As in the same room and speaking civilly to each other?” 

“Yes!” Susie cries, “and not just together, they were _together_ together.” 

“Right.”

Susie blinks, “You don’t? You think that I- you don’t believe me do you.” 

“Susie, you just came bursting into my room telling me that you think Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten are in a committed and loving relationship and that _Andrew Minyard_ teased you because why? No one would believe you?” Allen raises his eyebrows before shaking his head, “Look I know me coming out was hard on Mom and Dad and things have been a little weird lately but lying about my idols being gay doesn’t fix anything.” 

“I’m not lying!” Susie shouts, “you gotta believe me Allen, I’m not so fucked up that I would lie about something like this.” 

“You seem a little fucked up right now.” 

“Fuck you!” 

Allen sighed before raising his hands in defeat, “Alright chill Susie, if I say I believe you, will you calm down and leave this alone.” 

“Not if it’s bullshit.” She snaps, crossing her arms and grinding her teeth together in frustration. God she knew this would happen, but how was she supposed to not say anything? She just saw her forever crush and her brother’s idol kiss. Her gay brother at that.

“Then I guess we just have to wait.” Her brother responds and Susie stares at him in confusion. 

“Why?”

“If what you say is true,” he continues, “then they obviously have plans to come out eventually. And I’ll do anything you fucking want for proving me wrong, but until then, please get some sleep.” 

Susie opened her mouth to argue but she decided against it and stood up - moving for the door to escape the judging eyes of her brother. And get on to the internet to figure out what the fuck was going on.

“Oh, and Susie?” Allen called after her before she could close the door in his face. She paused and glanced back to meet his hesitant smile, “Don’t post anything about this on your phone, people might take it the wrong way.” 

Susie rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face. 

-

In hindsight, maybe Susie should have listened to her brother. 

She stared blankly at her computer screen as the notifications came flying across. Apparently the Exy fandom was exceptionally passionate about these things, for being sport fans no less, and she had just walked into very, very, dangerous territory. 

**Anon said -** **_Hey like I get shipping is big and all but u shouldn’t be making stuff like this up, could start bad rumors._ **

**Minsten4ever said** **_\- BULLSHITBULLSHITBULLSHITBULLSHIT PROOF PROOF PROFF GIVBEME PROOF NIOW_ **

**CharlieWest said** **_\- fucking hell I hate all this gay shit fuck off and watch the fucking sport jc._ **

**Sammy46Exy said-** **_Neil Josten is 100% fucking bitches everynight, aint no one gonna keep their hands off that hot stuff. Ladies or man, and Andrew’s next in line ;))))))) shouldve taken a picccccc_ **

**Minsten4ever said -** **_MYLIFEISGOINGTOEND SEND ME PROOOOOOOOF NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW_**

 **Anon said -** **_Respectfully, I think you should take down your most recent post about Starting Striker Neil Josten for the Boston Lions and their goalkeeper Andrew Minyard. It is harmful not only to the players but to you too. Spreading lies and rumours can be a serious crime, and without proof, this will likely blow over. (I’m honestly surprised it has got so much traction already) But people are not kind and will attack you over your shipping preference. You seem like a nice girl, and if this is just a joke, please clear it up soon to avoid anymore confusion! Take care._**

“Oh god.” Susie muttered, feeling her heart rate pick up in tangent with the flying numbers of reblogs and likes growing on her screen. “Oh god, oh god-” 

A bang to her door caused her to spin around as her brother came barging into the room, his face red and his eyebrows knitted together in anger. “Susie… what. The. Fuck.”

He whipped around his phone, showing off the dreaded tumblr post and she winced, “It looks worse than it is.” She offered and regretted it the moment Allen’s eyes flew wider with rage. 

“Oh, so saying, ‘I saw Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard make out. I’ll do anything to prove it, isn’t pretty fucking damning?” Allen spat. “Being gay or whatever the fuck you think they are, isn’t a joke Susie! It isn’t something you can make up for views and reblogs. What if one of them is actually gay? Think about the panic I felt when Mom took my phone and found out about me, I thought my life was over for good, these people make a career on how people see them!” 

Susie felt the shame leak into her body as she hung her head, trying not to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry,” she said weakly, “I just- you didn’t believe me and I _needed_ someone to know, someone to listen. I didn’t think it would blow up like this, I have like 26 followers on Tumblr! I’m not making this a joke Allen, I swear, I just- I promise.” 

Allen was silent for a few moments, seemingly content on staring his sister down before he sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose before shaking his head, “Give me your phone.” 

“What?”

“Give me your phone.” He snapped, before reaching forward and taking it from her hands before she could respond. 

Susie frowned, “What are you doing?”

Allen locked eyes with her, “I’m gonna DM them.”

**_-_ **

“Andrew.” Neil whispered, “ _Andrew.”_

With a jolt, Andrew flew up from his spot, immediately searching for a threat before landing on Neil hovering form over the end of the bed. His face was a pasty white as he anxiously fiddled with his fingers. 

“What.” Andrew asked flatly, not pleased to be woken up so early on his already short enough break and Neil dropped his phone in Andrew’s lap. 

Glaring at Neil for not just saying what was wrong, he picked up the phone and was quickly face to face with a single tweet. The screenshot placed under it was clearly taken from whatever other social media’s there was and a fairly wordy opinion over it. 

**Neil Josten Updates Daily** @neiljostendaily

 _Replying to_ _@exyupdates_

Lots of people have been asking me too, I saw the post, sorta seems like another crazy shipper ‘fan.’ Don’t think it is really appropriate, like…. at all. Especially with the tension between the two already. For those wondering this blew up last night on Tumblr.

**SUSSSIEBENNERX**

**_Hey everyone, no one is going to believe me but I swear to god I saw Andrew Minyard kiss Neil Josten at the 7/11 in my hometown. Like I’m not fucking with you guys and I’m freaking out because I need someone to believe me, I feel like I’m going crazy but Andrew Minyard looked me dead in the face and said, ‘no one will believe you.’ And TELL me that doesn’t sound like something he would say, I can’t make this shit up.’_ **

“Huh, it worked.” Andrew said, more to himself than anything but Neil made a choked sound of disbelief. 

“Andrew, the poor girl is getting ripped apart right now by the media, by _our_ supporters, _our_ fans. This isn’t fair.” He sputtered grabbing the phone from Andrew and throwing it on to the bed, Andrew only raised an eyebrow at him and then rolled his eyes.

“Since when did you become a softie Josten, you usually are the one ripping people apart?” 

“Because this is a big deal! Coming out is a big to me okay? I told you it was yes at any time because I thought you were talking about someone asking you during an interview or something, I don’t know, normal things.” Neil waved his hand in an aggressive gesture to the phone laying innocently on the bed. “Not like this.”

When Andrew said nothing in reply, instead choosing to study Neil’s face in disinterest instead, Neil lent down and picked up his phone again. Switching it back on and began scrolling through the thousands of notifications and messages he was starting to get from the Foxes and from people from their current team who _did_ know about the nature of their relationship. He kept going, not stopping to read any of them before pausing at a DM from someone.

“What was the girl's name again?” Neil asked and Andrew snorted.

“What? Are you planning on tracking her down?” He asked but Neil quietly shook his head, holding out for Andrew’s more than stellar memory. He kept staring at Andrew before he eventually sighed, “Susie Bennett, that’s what she said.” 

Neil clicked on the DM and paused. 

**Susie Bennett** @susiebennett10 - Hey, Neil Josten? This is really important so PLEASE read. This is the brother of the girl who claimed (on social media) that she apparently watched you kiss Andrew Minyard last night at 7/11. I’m using her account because she said she told you her name and I’m hoping you remember it. If this is true please respond, we will claim it was a joke all along before things get out of hand if, by some chance, what she said was true and you don’t want to be outed. I’m gay myself and a big fan of exy, and have high respect for you and Andrew. I know my sister could be fucking with me but she’s really freaking out and if you guys were fucking around or something, its really effecting my sister negatively. Thank you. 

“Call our manager, we’re coming out.” Neil said before turning his phone off and slipping it into his pocket. Quickly moving to find something to wear before pausing and turning around to face Andrew who was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “Properly this time you asshole.”

“Alright.” Was the only response he got.

-

“Neil read it.”

“Neil read it?” 

“Neil read it.” Allen confirmed, turning her phone around for her to see, “Two hours ago and he still hasn’t responded.” 

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Susie asked.

Allen shrugged before he grunted, “I dunno.” Handing her, her phone. She took it but said nothing else, the weight of the afternoon was growing but something caused a smile to pull at her lips. 

Allen gave her an odd look before she burst out laughing, shaking her head and clutching her phone tighter in her hand. “My life is so fucked man.” She breathed, “I’m getting fucked around with by two major athletes who have performed in the _Olympics_.” 

Allen blinked at her before offering a half smile, “I really hope you aren’t fucking with me on this.” 

Suddenly, Susie’s phone started buzzing quicker and more violently than before, her response back died in her throat as she turned it on to see a flood of tweets, tumblr questions, instagram notifications and messages from her friends. Her throat tightened as she read the first message her eyes landed on. 

_@neiljosten10 started following you!_

_@andrewminyard started following you!_

“Holy shit.” 

Allen was over her shoulder in a second, his breath hitching as a broken, “What?” Was all he could manage but she was already turning on her phone and clicking on the first link she found reblogged on Neil’s twitter. 

**Neil Josteeeen** @neiljosten10

_Replying to @susiebennett_

I’m sorry, really :) [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

The video loaded and showed Neil Josten leaving his car with Andrew Minyard leaving the drivers side alongside him. The very same black one that was parked in the parking lot that night. The moment their feet touch the ground the reporters began to swarm them. Dozens of questions started flying out of their mouths as they all tried to fight to be the first to get the answer. 

“Mr. Josten! Is it true you are in romantic relations with infamous goalie Andrew Minyard?”

“Has the rivalry been a lie all along?” 

“Mr. Minyard? Are you gay?” 

“Are you angry about the recent blow up on the internet claiming you to be in a gay relationship?”

“Josten! Mr. Josten.”

“Is it true you guys kissed in a gas station? Why a gas station?”

“Andrew Minyard! You said you hated Neil? What is with this sudden development?”

“I do.” Andrew cut in, causing the crowd’s voice to grow even higher. 

“Is this all a ploy for attention?”

“Is this hate sex?”

Andrew was opening his mouth to respond but Neil raised a sharp hand to attempt to silence the rapid questions. His face was carefully blank as he attempted a weak smile, “Please ask one question at one time, I'm pretty sure you all know how a normal conversation works.” 

“Are the new rumours true?” A voice from the back cried out and the striker sighed before leaning forward and grabbing a mike from one the closet reporters. 

“What fucking camera am I suppose to look at.” He muttered, but the microphone obviously picked it up as he looked around before landing on one with Andrew offering a half hearted gesture. 

“Yes.” He finally says, “The rumours are true, Andrew and I are in a relationship.” 

Time seemed to stop, the moment the words left his mouth. A pause, a breath, as the words set in. Before the crowd exploded, louder then before. Susie feels Allen freeze beside her, his voice cracking when he hissed a quick, “Holy shit. Holy fucking shit Susie. _Susie_!”

Susie grinned, “Told you.” 

Neil abruptly cleared his throat over the video, “Guys, Jesus Christ, how did you even get this job? This is not how a conversation works.” Neil snapped over the microphone. “Yes, Andrew and I are together, yes we kissed at a gas station last night, trust me we’ve kissed in a lot of worse places than a fucking gas station. Shit- sorry ignore the f-bomb. We are happy, we are content, we don’t want people digging into our lives or asking for details because you are not going to get it.” He paused, glancing over to Andrew, as if asking if he had anything to add, but Andrew just kept his gaze level, and raised an eyebrow.

“Alright.” Neil huffed, “now please just leave us alone as well as Susie Bennett for posting what she did on the internet, we would like to extend a full apology to Susie-”

“I never said I was sorry.” Andrew cut it, his gaze not changing. 

“- _I_ would still like to apologize as she was only a victim to what Andrew thought was funny.” 

“Are you mad she outed you to the public?” The reporter closest to the couple asked.

Susie had half the heart to flinch before Allen placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Neil paused, “Sh- What? Did you not hear what I just said? _Andrew_ outed us not her. Besides we weren’t hiding it anyways.” He waved a dismissive hand at the reporters, “Not our fault you guys are slow.” 

The reporters seemed unphased by the comment as they pushed onward, “Andrew, you haven’t commented! Tell us what your thoughts are!” 

The microphone was aggressively shoved under his face and he glanced down for a moment before scowling and glanced back up. “No.” He said before turning around, and grabbing Neil’s hand in the process, pulling him away and back towards the car. The crowd grew louder, protesting as they left but the few police that were hidden off screen came forward and started ushering the group back. 

“Andrew Minyard! Please, Neil Josten! You can’t just go now, you called this on!”

Andrew slammed the car door shut. 

“Allen?” Susie asked, refusing to take her eyes off screen, “What am I supposed to do now?” 

“Make them follow me too?” He offered and Susie forced out a laugh. Not missing the way her brother's face was brighter than she’d seen it since he came out. His body had dropped all the tension it was once holding and his eyes glimmered with a joy Susie had feared would take forever to come back. “Susie, my idols, _they’re together._ They’re together and gay and, and they’re happy.” 

“I mean Andrew never looks happy.” Susie offered but Allen laughed.

“Are you kidding? He’s fucking overjoyed Susie!”

She opened her mouth to respond but fell short when suddenly Allen’s breathing hitched. He sputtered for a few moments before he slammed his finger to the screen, “Susie. Susie, no fucking way!” 

Susie whipped around to catch the tail end of the video, it was a shot of Andrew who was reaching into his pocket and he pulled out something gold, something suspiciously round. He didn’t hesitate as he took the piece of jewelry and placed it on his ring finger and then proceeded to slide his hand around the steering wheel, giving everyone an eyeful. He ignored Neil’s flabbergasted expression, as he was trying to find words before eventually sighing and pulling a chain out of his shirt, the ring caught the light seeping through the car window. The glint of gold seemed to finally spur Andrew on. He reached across Neil and started to open the window, clearing his throat obnoxiously loud though it was pointless since everyone's eyes never left them to begin with.

“It’s Andrew Minyard-Josten, now move.”

The video abruptly cut off and both Susie and her brother sat there in silence. The chair under her creaked, the dripping of the tap echoed loudly in the quiet room and the short puffs of breaths from her brother beside her followed in tangent with the dipping. Susie took a shaky breath as well, letting the experience of the past day roll off of her and she tried to glean some sanity before Susie finally broke. 

“They’re fucking married too?!”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone else wants more adventures of Allen and Susie with Neil and Andrew then do let me know, I have some other ideas. anyways I hope you all enjoyed it some.


End file.
